


A Conversation While Packing - Robert and Liv (31st March 2017) (canon compliant)

by BoleynC



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: and I wish the show would give us more of that, because I love Rob and Liv's relationship, dad!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoleynC/pseuds/BoleynC
Summary: Robert goes to check on Liv while she's packing her bag for Mauritius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the relationship between Robert and Liv but I have to admit that sometimes I think Emmerdale can neglect it. As usual I'm filling in the gaps with fic! I hope you enjoy this and please forgive any mistakes because I wrote this after watching the ep. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this! Comments encourage me so much!
> 
> xxx

When Robert enters Liv’s bedroom he finds her scrabbling through drawers, taking handfuls of clothes and shoving them down on her bed, an Aaron-esque scowl on her face. 

“You don’t travel light, do yer?” Robert tries to joke, nodding at the pile of crumpled clothes on Liv’s unmade bed. 

Liv doesn’t smile. She glares at him, as though she resents him trying to play the funny man when she’s in such a state.

“Look, things’ll be all right,” Robert says in a gentler voice, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

“You don’t know that. Nobody does. I’m not some kid. You don't all have to lie to me. I know she’s on life support. That’s what they do to you when you’re about to croak. She could be dead before I get there.” 

“But she could also be fine,” Robert points out. “I was on life support. Look at me now, eh?” 

Liv doesn’t seem to be listening. She’s obviously stressed beyond belief because she’s shoving bras into the bag without getting embarrassed and defensive at Robert seeing them, the way she usually does if he comes across one during the washing.

“Pass me that pencil case, will ya?” Liv asks distractedly, gesturing at the shelf behind him.

Robert turns around and obediently picks up the pencil case, carefully handing it over. 

“You want your sketch pad as well? You could show your mum?” 

Liv scoffs derisively. 

“Yeah, right. Cause she’s always been so interested in my drawings,” she remarks, shaking her head so that her ponytail swings. Almost immediately Liv looks horrified at her own words, clearly wishing them back. For a second she'd forgotten her mum was at death's door, but now she feels guilty for being so flippant and sarcastic about everything.

“It’s not got pencils in anyway," Liv explains, in a different, more impassive voice. "I keep toiletries and stuff in it.” 

“Will they let you take that on the plane?” 

“It’s just tampons,” Liv says carelessly (yet another sign of her distress). “They let you take them in the hand luggage to Dublin. Should be the same over there.” 

Robert nods his head, not sure what to say to that. Liv carries on shoving underwear and socks into the bottom of the bag, still frowning. 

After a moment she stops, stands still for a moment, apparently thinking, and then sits down on her bed, head in her hands for a second, as though she’s forgotten he’s standing there. Robert’s worried she’s crying. Her shoulders aren’t shaking, but Liv, like her brother, usually cries silently, hardly making any noise at all. 

“Liv?” Robert asks, nervously approaching her. 

Liv raises her head suddenly. There are no tears in her eyes (thank god). She’s wearing a hard, defiant look, her cheeks very pink. 

“Promise you’ll be here when I come back,” she demands. 

Robert’s startled by the request. 

“Why wouldn't I be?” 

“Just promise. Please,” Liv says heavily. “Because everyone else… they leave. It never lasts. Nobody wants me. At least nobody did. Until Aaron.” 

Robert sighs and walks over to the bed, settling carefully down beside Liv and draping an arm around her shoulders. She remains rigid, unyielding, but Robert knows her well enough to understand he shouldn’t take that personally. It’s her way of trying to stay strong. 

“Of course I’ll be here when you come back,” Robert promises quietly. “And it’s not just Aaron that wants you around, okay? How many times do I have to tell you that?” 

Liv shrugs her shoulders. 

“I’ll always be there for you, Liv. Always.” 

This time Liv looks up at Robert, still slightly distrusting. 

“Not just cause of Aaron?” 

“No,” Robert admits with a small smile. “Although when you first came along I _did_ think you were a pain in the backside.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry I made life so hard for you. At the start,” Liv mutters. “You’re actually all right.”

“And I’m sorry I wound you up,” Robert responds. 

There’s a short silence. Liv can’t seem to find the energy to move. The poor kid’s exhausted with worry, Robert realises. He rubs her back, hoping the gesture is soothing. The fact she doesn’t push him away tells him that at the very least she doesn’t mind it.

“If Mum dies…” Liv says quietly, her eyes finally starting to water as the words come out.

“Don’t think like that.” 

“But if she does… you and Aaron’ll be here? I won’t be on my own?” 

“As if we’d leave you to your own devices,” Robert tries to joke, giving Liv a nudge. “Someone’s got to stop you and your partner in crime from attempting world domination, right?” 

“Yeah,” Liv agrees with a tearful smile. 

“And you’ve got Chas. And the whole Dingle clan actually. God help you.” 

Liv nods. She can’t manage a laugh, but Robert understands. 

“Come on then,” Robert says, trying to be upbeat. “Let’s get your stuff sorted. They won’t let you take half of this lot on the plane, and you’ve clearly not folded anything.” 

“It doesn’t need folding.” 

Robert raises an eyebrow, withdraws his arm from around Liv’s shoulders, and starts neatly folding Liv’s t-shirts one by one. 

“You’ll thank me later when you don’t look homeless,” he tells her, stopping after the first six t-shirts and leaving the rest to one side. She won’t need as many as she’s got piled up on her bed, after all.

“Snob,” Liv declares, wiping her eyes on her hoodie sleeves. 

“No sister-in-law of mine’s going to turn up in Mauritius looking like a street urchin,” Robert responds. “And you’ll want to look decent for your mum when she wakes up, right?”

Liv swallows and gets up from the bed, pacing the small amount of floor space in the messy room. 

“I just want to be with her, Robert.” 

“I know you do.” 

“I was a cow to her. I called her useless. I didn’t even want to be with her. She thought I didn’t care-“ 

“She knows you love her. She’s your mum,” Robert tells Liv sincerely.

Liv blinks at him, taking that in. 

“I’m glad you married Aaron,” Liv says simply. 

Robert does his best to ignore the lump forming in this throat. He’s Robert Sugden after all. He’s the one who keeps it together. He’s _definitely_ not the sort of guy who can be seen getting emotional because his husband’s kid sister actually seems to care about him. 

“I’m glad I did too,” Robert remarks swiftly, clearing his throat. “Now. Cash.” 

Liv frowns as Robert reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls a wad of notes from his wallet.

“Take this for now,” Robert instructs Liv, handing the money over. 

“Why would I need cash?” 

“Wow. March thirty-first. That’s a date for the diary.” 

“Why?” Liv asks, frowning even more deeply.

“Because I think that’s the first time you’ve ever turned down cash,” Robert says, giving Liv a smile. 

“Shut up.” 

“Seriously. Take it. Just in case. Chas can change it up for yer.” 

Liv examines the money, counting out the notes. There’s one hundred and twenty pounds in her hands. She’s not used to being trusted like this. It’s dizzying. 

“I’ll bring it back,” she promises, her expression solemn. 

Robert can’t help but smile again. That this is the kid who tried to rob Aaron when they first met is almost unbelievable. “Do what you want with it. I mean it. Get something for yourself. For your mum when she comes round.” 

“But you need it for Mill…” 

“You come before that place. To me and to Aaron. Now, you sure you don’t want me to go through your stuff it with yer? Make sure you’ve got everything?” 

“I’ll be fine, thanks,” Liv says. “Just a pair of jeans and a couple of hoodies left. It’s only a week.”

“And I’ll top up your phone soon as, okay? Text whenever you want. Or call.” 

Liv knows how expensive calling home on a mobile will be, and how tight Robert can be when it comes to money. She resolves not to waste Robert’s cash texting Gabby unless she has to. They are family after all. 

“You’ll tell Aaron I missed him?” she checks. 

“Of course I will.” 

“And that I’m sorry I’m not gonna be there when he comes back?” 

“You don’t need to apologise for that. Aaron’ll understand. You know how he’d be if it was Chas. He’ll _want_ you to go and see her. So no feeling guilty, all right?” 

“All right,” Liv agrees, nodding. 

Robert gets to his feet slightly awkwardly. His instinct is to hug Liv, but he knows it’s not the right time. He’s got things to sort out, people who are depending on him. The best way he can help is by being proactive and making sure the logistics of the trip are dealt with. Chas might think that just because he doesn’t go around getting hysterical over things he can’t control, he doesn’t care , but Liv knows that he does. And that’s what matters.

“Right, I’m gonna go and print your travel info for Chas. You’re sure you’re-“ 

“Yeah,” Liv interrupts him. “I’ll be fine. And can you hurry Chas up please?”

Robert nods, spends the shortest of moments watching Liv resume packing her bag (with more care than before), and then quietly leaves the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am @ClaudiaBoleyn on twitter and claudiaboleyn.tumblr.com on Tumblr. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this then please leave me a comment! I can't explain how happy comments make me!
> 
> xxx


End file.
